


Is This a Date?

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Chloe, Alpha!Max, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Dates, Double Date, F/F, Sort Of, accidental date, omega!kate, omega!victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Victoria is going out on a Friday night when she runs into Max. They decide that seeing a movie together might not be so bad.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Comments: 19
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Two requests in one! One anon asked for omegaverse fluff and another asked for Max and Vic running into each other and going on an accidental date lol. So here you go! Hope you're all doing well and that you enjoy this one.

Victoria’s POV

I hate how damn cold it gets in Arcadia Bay. It’s probably my least favorite thing about this hell hole. Well, that or how my parents have decided that a little DUI means I don’t get to drive my car for a month and now I have to take the damn bus like some kind of fucking hipster. Not to mention that it’s creepy as shit waiting for the bus this time of day. With the sun going down and everyone deciding to go out on a Friday night, I probably would’ve been better off staying in and watching anime all night. But I have to get away from Blackwell for like five minutes. I feel like I’ve been going stir-crazy lately. 

With Taylor visiting her mom after the surgery and Courtney being an annoying bitch and Nathan being a fucking asshole, I’ve decided I want to go out on my own for once. Maybe a little shopping spree with Dad’s card will help calm my nerves. 

I take a deep breath and my lungs ache. What I wouldn’t give for a cigarette right now. I wish I cared less about my health, but considering I couldn’t even go on a run the other day because I was hacking up a lung, I’ve decided that living to become a fashion photographer might be more important. As fucking stupid as the reasoning sounds at the moment, I clench my fists, reminding myself of the pain that had torn through my chest three days ago. It doesn’t make the ache go away, but it lessens it. One day at a time. I guess. 

“How long does it take for a fucking bus to get here?” I grumble, wrapping my arms around myself and rubbing up and down them to warm myself up a little. This is stupid, I should just go back to my dorm and have something to drink. 

“It should be here any minute.” 

I turn to see Max Caulfield standing a few feet away, a headphone in one ear and a scarf wrapped around her neck. She’s still wearing that stupid sweater. Does she ever take it off? She must sense my thoughts because she shrinks away a bit, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“Sorry,” she says softly. I scoff and roll my eyes, looking back across the street. The light of the sun is fading slowly over the horizon. I’m not really one for nature shots, but something about the sun setting over the sea strikes me. It’s the only pleasant thing about sitting out in the cold. 

Max is still standing there, ignoring the fact that there’s an entire bench for her to sit on. 

“Are you going to sit down or not?” I snap, unable to stop myself. She jumps a little, having been looking at her phone. She looks from my face to the bench and slowly sits down a foot away from me, obviously not in any hurry to sit any closer. Which is fine by me. She probably smells. Except I know that’s not true. Her scent is actually really subtle and kind of soothing when she actually puts out any pheromones. Which she’s not now. It must be the suppressants she takes. I saw her take them with her morning coffee a few times, chugging down the sizable pills with gulps of what I can only imagine is mostly creamer. 

I sigh, starting to shiver. This is such bullshit. If Max is going to be on the bus, it’ll be awkward. She always makes it awkward. She’d probably try to sit next to me. A small thrill runs through me at the thought, but I pass it off as just freezing my ass off enough to want to be near someone as fucking obnoxious as Max. 

I stare at the ocean again, but then I feel something and see a figure out of the corner of my eye. Max is standing, holding her jacket out to me with a semi-terrified look on her face. I look up at her, glancing at the sweater and then into her eyes. 

“Wha-”

“You’re cold,” she says at the same time, her cheeks going immediately pink. “I don’t need it. It doesn’t match, but at least you won’t be shivering.”

I look up at her, a strange sensation coming over me as my fists tighten around my hold on the sleeves of my cashmere. It’s warm, but not warm enough to keep me from shivering, apparently.

“Why do you care if I’m cold?” I ask softly, meaning for there to be much more bite in the question than there is. There’s a weird twist in my gut, like my heart has fallen into my stomach. 

Max smiles a little, sitting next to me and very slowly draping her sweater over my shoulders, her movements slow like she expects me to pull away or protest, but I don’t. I’m too taken aback. Her eyes are so kind and her scent is covering the grey sweater that I hate much less than I did five seconds ago. But it’s warm around me and I can’t help grabbing the edges and wrapping it more tightly around myself. It takes more willpower than it should not to just pull it to my face and inhale. Max smells like polaroid film and coffee grounds in that warm, familiar sort of way. 

You get used to smelling everyone’s scent all at once when you live in a dorm, but this is different. I’ve never just inhaled Max’s scent before, not in this isolated way. I can’t help scowling as I realize myself. I shouldn’t be thinking like that, not about Max of all people. But when I open my mouth, all that comes out is a soft “Thanks.” 

There’s a pause as we sit on the bench and I start to pray to whoever is listening that the bus will hurry the fuck up. I can’t take much more of this. I feel warm and tight all over with Max sitting so close to me. It feels like the skin of my thigh is on fire as her leg touches mine. My heart slams against my ribs and I’m sure that Max can hear it, but I keep my cool. As best I can, anyway. 

“So,” Max says, finally breaking the silence after an agonizing eternity. I turn to look at her and she has that damn smile on her face again, so charming and soft and those eyes, so blue and gentle. Goddamn those eyes. 

“You going somewhere? I don’t see any of your lackeys,” she continues, that smile growing a bit mischievous. I breathe a laugh, the sound harsh even in my own ears. 

“They’re called friends, Smallfield. Plus, why do you wanna know? Are you stalking me?” I ask as challengingly as I can manage, but those shimmering grey-blue eyes make it hard to stand my ground without melting. 

“Not stalking, just wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with Chloe and Kate and me,” she says a bit more gently and I swear that the nervousness coming off her is tangible. I can’t help softening, even as the idea of hanging out with Chloe Price of all people sounds like a major pain in my ass. At least Kate and Max are nice, almost sickeningly so. 

“What movie?” I ask her, even though it’s not the first question that comes to my mind. The first question is more like “What the hell makes you think I would ever want to hang out with a trashy, hipster waif like you?” But I hold it back. Max hasn’t done anything wrong. Yet. 

“The new Blair Witch movie. I’ve heard it’s hella spooky,” she says as she wiggles her fingers in front of my face, almost pulling a laugh from deep inside me. Something about the face she’s making is so adorable that it makes my chest hurt.

I normally hate horror movies. They give me crazy nightmares and make me lose much more sleep than an hour or two of entertainment is worth, but there’s something in Max’s dopey grin that tells me I’ll be more than safe. 

“Fine,” I say despite my better judgment, trying to ignore my own surprise at how quickly I agree to this little arrangement. “But if Chloe calls me Sticky Vicky, I’m punching her in the face.”

Max laughs and the sound is enough to make me never want to say no to her ever again. I let myself smile, laughing with her as things start to feel much warmer than they had been earlier. 

“That’s fair. I’ll let her know that any stupid nicknames are grounds for a beating,” she says through her laughter, looking up as the bus pulls up. We stand at the same time and she motions for me to go first, still smiling like I’m the only thing worth looking at. It makes my legs feel a bit like jello, but I try not to let it show. Max Caulfield won’t get the best of me. This is a one-time thing, a fluke. Nothing else. 

Right?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria takes Max shopping after the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more things!

Max’s POV

The movie is so much scarier than I thought it would be. I thought it was gonna be lame! Sequels are almost always lame and not even half as scary, but that shit is terrifying. I almost jump out of my seat when the one girl gets snapped in half, but I manage to keep it together.

If I’m honest, it’s because Victoria is sitting next to me with her hands over her eyes, her fear scent radiating softly off of her shaking shoulders. At one point - I think it’s the part with the bug in the chick’s foot - she actually grabs my hand and squeaks. It’s adorable and hilarious all at once and I have to keep myself from bursting out laughing in the middle of a crowded movie theatre. It’s a difficult task, but I manage. Not to mention that every inch of me burns from the small contact.

Finally, when the movie is over, Chloe decides that we all need some frozen yogurt to calm us down. 

“Nothing like a frozen treat to get that adrenaline high down,” she says as she scoops a hefty spoonful into her mouth. Kate watches her with mild amusement, eating her own desert quietly. I never would’ve expected her to be a horror movie type of person, but she didn’t even seem scared by the shit on screen. If anything, Chloe was the wussiest of all four of us. 

“You’re insane,” Victoria says as she sips her coffee, steam coming from the dark liquid. She sighs softly as she swallows and I have to look away. It’s almost too much for my gay ass monkey brain to process. Something about how delicate and graceful her neck looks just makes my teeth ache. I’m sure this is a normal feeling for most other alphas, but not me. I’ve never been around anyone that makes me feel this way. No matter how well I think I know Victoria, she always surprises me. It’s something about her I’ve come to expect. I could go my whole life and never truly understand the inner workings of her mind. 

“Whatever, screamer,” Chloe retorts around a mouthful of Oreo pieces, pointing her spoon accusatorially at the blond girl across the table from her. “At least I didn’t almost piss myself halfway in.”

“Oh, big bad Chloe Price thinks I’m a wuss, whatever shall I do to recover my reputation?” She asks with a scoff, hiding a grin behind her coffee mug as she takes another sip. “As if anyone would believe that I spent an evening anywhere near your crusty ass.” 

“Hey, I’m not crusty,” Chloe grumbles, but I can tell that her pride isn’t all that bruised. Kate just smiles and takes another bite of super-sweet raspberry swirl, watching as intently as I am. Witnessing these two hold metaphorical knives to each other’s throats is way too good to pass up.

“You’re crusty and you smell like you haven’t showered since Christmas,” Victoria reiterates, making me laugh so hard that it makes my sides hurt. The other patrons of the yogurt shop take a moment to stare as Kate joins in laughing with me. I cover my face with my hands and lean my elbows on the tables, my stomach aching. 

“Damn, you just got fucking wrecked,” I manage to say through my laughter, getting a warning glare from my taller friend. I manage to get ahold of myself, but just barely. Victoria seems all too satisfied with herself, obviously taking great pleasure in shredding an alpha to pieces with just her wit. 

I can’t help wishing that things were like this all the time. That life was different and that Victoria Chase actually wanted to be my friend. But I have an ache in my chest that tells me that’ll never happen. She has a reputation to uphold or whatever. 

But when she says that she’s going shopping, I can’t help volunteering as tribute to go along with her. She gives me this look, like I’ve lost my mind or grown a second head. But I can’t turn back now. 

“You know, ‘cause it’s all late and stuff. You need someone to go with you. This is downtown, after all,” I say as evenly as I can. I just wish that my excuse sounded real in my own ears. After a moment, the look of disbelief turns into one of mischief and I suddenly regret volunteering.

Victoria’s face scrunches up in what I think is disgust until she lets out a laugh, taking me off guard. I smile more than I can help when I hear that sound, my heart giving a little skip. The only time I’ve heard Victoria really laugh is when she and Taylor are talking. They seem to actually be friends. I can’t help feeling a small twinge of jealousy at the thought of Victoria being close to the beta girl.

I’m surprised by the thought, so I shove it down. I shouldn't think like that. Victoria wouldn’t come near me if her life depended on it. I’m still sort of in shock that she agreed to come along in the first place. I know that Taylor went to go visit her mom, so maybe the Queen Bee’s just been lonely. 

“Alright, fine. You can be my security detail for the night, Smallfield,” Victoria says before getting to her feet and leaving a tip on the table. “I’d say it was nice hanging out with you guys, but I don’t need that shit getting around so… I’ll see you around.” 

“Whatever, Vic. Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out,” Chloe says in a much more good natured tone than I expected. 

“It was nice seeing you, Victoria,” Kate adds, getting a barely noticeable pause from the other omega. Victoria collects herself quickly, though, scoffing softly before starting for the door. 

“Come on, Max. Your wardrobe needs a massive update,” Victoria says as I follow lamely behind her. We walk to the nearest thrift store and I’m honestly surprised when we walk into it. It’s not what I was expecting from Victoria Chase in the least, but maybe she’s full of surprises right now. 

We look around for a little while and Victoria actually asks my opinion on the things she finds. She holds up a few flannels, some nice ripped jeans, even a pair of what look like brand new Converse. I decide to follow her lead, finding myself smiling and laughing with her more than I thought I would. 

It’s hard to believe I’m actually enjoying this with her. 

After we find a few outfits, we head to the dressing rooms. It’s not all that crowded, so I don’t feel as self conscious giving Victoria a little fashion show when she requests it. 

I walk out wearing the ripped jeans and a tanktop and I feel like I’ve been transformed into Chloe. Not that that’s bad, Chloe’s style is hella rocker. It’s just a little too grunge for my taste. I even say so when Victoria asks and she gives me a look, one that has my heart skipping beats. Her dark green eyes suck me in and it’s difficult to swim back to the surface. 

“I figured it was a stretch,” she says as she walks up to me and starts fiddling with the tanktop, not even hesitating to tuck the front of it into the jeans just a little. I might’ve made a joke about how I’d seen that one guy on Queer Eye do the same thing if I hadn’t been so focused on the fact that Victoria’s scent was filling my lungs, drowning my mind in something of a haze. Her eyes are concentrated, as if she doesn’t even notice my gay panic as she adjusts my jeans to sit correctly on my hips. Her lips look so soft. Not that I’m surprised. The gloss she’s wearing makes them shimmer and they look full. I can’t help the way my mind wanders, filling with images of leaning in to steal a kiss. 

She seems to realize how close we are when her hand brushes my arm, making me have to repress the urge to lean closer. Her eyes lock onto mine and then flick lower on my face, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. I can’t do much more than stare, afraid that if I even breathe it’ll break this moment to pieces. 

“I-I had another idea of something you might like,” she says softly, clearing her throat and taking a step back. I barely resist the urge to slump at the loss of contact, reminding my stupid alpha brain that it needs to shut the hell up and leave me alone. 

_ Victoria’s not after you, Max. Even if she was, she’s not a nice person. She’s been nice to you all of twice in the past year and it wasn’t even technically on purpose. _

“How do you feel about button ups?” She asks me, her back to me as she goes through a rack of what looks like clothes other people have put back. I can’t help noticing the slight wobble to her voice, as if she’s shaken up a bit. Her scent is still heavy in my lungs, lavender and something else I can’t quite name. I don’t know why I even care, but part of me can’t resist, I guess. She’s a beautiful woman, even if her personality makes her seem a bit spiky. But I can tell there’s more beneath that. She’s compensating for something, but I don’t think she really even knows what. 

I’m so lost in thought that I almost forget to answer her question before she turns around to look at me, holding up two button up shirts that actually caught my eye earlier. 

“They’re nice, but don’t you think they’re a bit… I don’t know, businessy?” I ask hesitantly, my chest going tight when she rolls her eyes at me. I guess that wasn’t the right thing to say, but she walks back over and motions for me to take the tank top off. My face flushes so hard that I can feel it. “W-wait, I can’t change out here,” I tell her, seeing the confusion on her face as she takes a look around.

“Why not? There’s no one here. Plus, you’re wearing a bra, right? It’s not like you’ve got anything I haven’t already seen. Unless you’ve been hiding a gil underneath all those hideous graphic tees you insist on wearing,” she says with a disappointed huff. I work my jaw before deciding that I can’t back down from that. She’s right, really. It’s not a big deal. The only reason Victoria Chase seeing me without a shirt on would be a big deal was if we were on a date or something. 

I sigh and take the tanktop off, setting it on the armchair next to the fitting room I’d been in and taking the dark blue button up from her perfectly manicured fingers. I shrug it on and button it, trying desperately to ignore the way my ears heat up. She’s technically seen me half naked almost everyday since we always shower at the same time, but this feels different somehow. Everything with Victoria feels different right now. So when I lift my arms and give her a turn and she walks up, unbuttoning the jeans I’m wearing, I almost die of a stroke. 

I jump away, squeaking at a very girlish volume. Victoria looks at me like I might’ve just sprouted wings before bursting into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Jesus Christ, Max, chill out. I was just going to tuck it in,” she says through her laughter, the smile on her face making me feel a bit like I might just melt into a puddle. I can’t help feeling kinda silly, but I also can’t blame myself for the shock that ran through me with how she just touched me with such familiarity. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to people helping me get dressed,” I say with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of my neck before I realize that my pants are undone. I cover my crotch with my hands, glancing around. She’s right, there’s literally no one here except for the bored chick working at check out. 

“Clearly,” Victoria says in that snappy sort of way she always does, but there’s a softer quality to it now. When I meet her eyes, I see that she’s still smiling, just more gently this time. I smile back, my hands dropping slowly to my sides. “You can do it yourself if you want. I never touch a girl’s junk without being asked.” 

“Oh geez, Victoria,” I say with a groan, my ears burning as I tuck the button up into the ripped jeans. 

“What? Chloe Price, the resident gay king, is your best friend and you can’t take me making a gay joke?” She asks teasingly, making me laugh as I do up my pants again. 

“She never talks about my junk. Plus, you’ve literally never touched me before,” I say without thinking, regretting the words as soon as I see the way her face falls. “I-I’m sorry, I just-”

“No, Max. Really, it’s ok,” she says softly, her smile going from mischevious to sort of sad as she looks at me with those dark, considering eyes again. “It looks nice. It’s a bit more fashion forward than your usual stuff, but I think we can manage to dress it down if you want.” 

“No, it’s ok. I actually like it,” I say with a smile, hoping to see her eyes light up again. I look at myself in the mirror and I’m actually surprised. My shoulders look a bit broader than they normally would and my figure is a bit more obvious with the shirt tucked in. “I… I look cool,” I say in disbelief, rubbing my hands down the shirt. It makes my eyes stand out a little too. 

“Yeah, you do,” Victoria says before clearing her throat and picking up all the things I said I like and giving another once over. “Go ahead and change and we’ll head back to the school. It’s getting pretty late.” I nod, heading back into the fitting room to change into what I’d worn out. I pull on my jacket as I open the door and Victoria’s scent rushes over me again. 

Maybe I should let her wear my clothes more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and have an awesome day!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all knew it was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was so fun to write, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Victoria’s POV

“You really didn’t have to buy me all those things,” Max whispers as we walk back to the dorms, holding the bag of clothes like it’s a foreign object. I barely push down the smile that tugs on my lips, wishing I could get the image of Max without a shirt on out of my head. 

“I know, but I wanted to. You did me a favor tonight. I was just going to go out shopping anyway, but… I actually had fun instead,” I say softly, smiling when Max smiles at me. 

“I’m glad. I… I had fun with you.” 

I laugh softly and run my fingers through my hair. 

“You say that like you’re surprised,” I say as we pause in front of the dorms, turning to see that Max has this strange look on her face. She examines me like she might be able to read my mind somehow. I avoid her eyes, wetting my lips as I try my best to keep from shifting my weight nervously from one foot to the other. 

“I am. But not in a bad way,” she tells me softly and I look at her again, letting myself smile. 

“Maybe we can try again sometime. If you manage to crawl out of the retro zone, anyway,” I say in what I hope is a teasing tone. She laughs and the sound has my insides buzzing. Ever since I saw that the freckles on her face are the same as the ones on her shoulders, all I can think about is kissing a trail from her lips down her neck and seeing that shimmering gleam in her eyes only makes the urge stronger. 

_ Damn freckles. Satan himself invented them to torture me, I just know it. _

“So you’re saying that you’d want to go on another date?” She asks with a grin, my heart skipping a beat before starting to thud against my ribs like a drum. She seems to realize the slip because she goes pink and looks away from me, her smile vanishing. “Sorry, too much? It was supposed to be a joke. I know you uh… Aren’t into me. Why would you be? I’m just the Blackwell Selfie Whore, right?” 

My chest aches when I hear my own words spoken back to me. Why did I ever say that to her? She’s never actually done anything to me. 

“No, I…”

But she cuts me off, a furrow in her brow.

“It’s ok. We both know this is a one time thing. You’re not into me and that’s ok.”

“Wait… Does that mean you’re into me?” I ask softly, more than a little satisfied when I see how she blushes again, avoiding my gaze. She stuffs her hands into her pockets and swallows thickly, kicking at the cement with the toe of her sneaker. 

“I-I wouldn’t um… It’s not that big of a uh… I don’t-” 

“Oh shut up,” I say softly, grabbing the front of her jacket and pressing my lips to hers. It’s a bit rougher than I intended, but it’s enough to make my bones sing. Max freezes for a moment before a small, adorable squeak escapes her. I feel her loosen a bit, but I pull away, swallowing around my tongue. “Sorry, I-”

But then she’s kissing me again, her hands cupping my face as her soft lips move against mine. I hum, melting at the warmth of her mouth as I let my arms wrap around her neck. I can’t help it, something about this just feels… Right.

The zip of excitement and newness lasts for a long time, but Max eventually pulls away, her entire face redder than I’ve ever seen it as she looks into my eyes. A big, dopey smile has covered her face. 

“So you like me?” She asks a bit breathlessly, the sound sending a shudder down my spine as I hold her close to me. I don’t want her to back away too far. I want this to last forever. 

“Shut up, Caulfield. You already know you’re ridiculously likeable,” I say as I press my forehead to hers. Something about it just feels so right to me. It feels like my heart is finally in the right place when she’s this close to me. 

“Does this mean that you’ll go on another date with me?” 

I laugh and gently nudge my nose against hers, loving how she laughs with me. 

“It wasn’t a date,” I protest playfully, melting when she wraps her arms around my middle to pull me more tightly against her. 

“You unbuttoned my pants,” she says matter-of-factly and I scoff, shoving her playfully. 

“I was tucking in your shirt!”

“Uhuh, sure. Whatever you say.” 

And then she’s kissing me again and the whole world stops spinning. Even if it’s just for a moment, everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and have an amazing day!


End file.
